kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Spade (Character)
Spade (怪盗 スペード Kaitō Supēdo), also known as King '(キング ''Kingu) ' is Joker's main rival and childhood friend. He is part of Silver Heart's trio, his assistant being Dark Eye. He is also an author under the pen name '''Spadon King'. Appearance Spade's design was subject to various changes throughout the series. In the manga, he is first shown having very long dark blue, sometimes purple (on certain covers) hair with a yellow mohawk on the top of his head. He wears a long white coat with purple lapels and yellow long, pointy shoulder-pads, a white shirt with a light blue (sometimes violet) scarf and plaid dark blue & pink pants. He wears make-up that tends to change from one cover to another (so does his scarf) and his eyes are blue. He also wears spade-shaped earrings (which are white at first and become dark blue later in the series) and white gloves. He also used to look taller than he does now. In the anime, his pants are dark blue with black spades sewn on his knees, his hair is blue and he has light purple eyes. The shoulder-pads are more round-shaped and his scarf is pink. The color changes were probably due to trying to keep a color coherence with the anime's general visual style. It is interesting to note that, while Spade's long eyelashes are due to makeup in the manga, they're actually natural in the anime (it is noticeable mostly when shown as a kid ; his childhood self is never drawn with eyelashes in the manga, and he is also shown (under his current appearance) without wearing makeup in volume 14). Hideyasu Takahashi modified his design a bit in the latest chapters to match with his anime counterpart. The latest change he's made was his pants, that are now those from the anime. Personality Spade is the confident, proud type. His main difference with Joker (and the reason they can't get along) is that he keeps his calm no matter the situation, although that feature was altered in the anime. He is kind of distant (although it gets less obvious in the latest stories he's appeared in) but likes to tick Joker off. He is quite a prankster and loves to annoy Joker. Although he is shown arguing with Joker once in the manga, you almost never see him raise his voice or actually get mad, unlike his anime counterpart, whose personality is a tad stronger. Although that trait kind of vanished by now, he used to often have an unimpressed/bored look on his face. But despite his scornful looks, he cares about his friends and always come to help when in trouble. It should also be mentioned that besides of the servant/master relationship, his ties with Dark Eye remain unknown, though he has known for a long time that Dark Eye is Ai from the Shuffle Sisters. In the anime, he gets a strong fever when getting too excited. That trait was only used by the mangaka in the Corocoro manga/anime special book that came out in January 2015, but may be used in the manga later as well. Spade enjoys being in the spotlight, and always uses charm to attract girls, just like in Episode 19. Weapons Gun: '''Spade used to have a fake real-looking gun that shot flowers and paints that was replaced by a freezing gun in Volume 18. '''Tranquilizer Gun: '''Seen only in Episode 3, Spade has a tranquilizer gun which he would use while Dark Eye distracted targets with evil glance, allowing him to do so without being noticed/caught. Joker stole this item, and the current whereabouts of it are unknown, though it is possible that Joker had kept it. Playing '''Cards: '''He uses playing cards from time to time. '''Freezing Gun: '''He uses this almost all the time. He usually says, " Ice Shot! " when he uses it. It almost never runs out of ammunition. History '''Before Series Spade, or King, was found on a snowy road and adopted by a rich family when he was small. When Dump's mother and father introduced him to Dump so he could make a new friend, King looked unfocused and was unresponsive to Dump trying to give him an apple as a gift. Dump, unhappy, hit the apple away and scolded King as his parents asked King if he's alright. Dump tried to show him his room and to be friends with him, but King hardly responded. Since then, he was always being abused by his foster brother. One day on a boat, he got an advance notice from Jack and Queen, saying that they will steal the Frozen Sabertooth Tiger Mummy, which Dump's parents just bought for him. King finally met the two apprentices at the room where the Tiger Mummy was kept. King and Jack have a fight before one of Dump's servants called King over just because Dump wanted him to blow his nose for him. King apologizes to him, saying that he is not his servant. Upon saying that, Dump throws plates at him, makes a huge mess, taunts him, and orders King to clean it all up. Jack and Queen overlook, asking King why he listens to Dump but King doesn't want to harm Dump. Suddenly, they hear gunshots and screams. The trio run outside to find out that Dump's servants are injured. They say that they took Dump away. People in masks appear and try to kidnap the trio, but Queen got captured while Jack and King escape into a vent. When the boys reach outside, they find out Dump and Queen tied up and men loading treasures into a helicopter. Jack and King blow up the helicopter with fireworks and reveal themselves. Jack proudly announces that the men wouldn't hurt them since they were kids. However, the leader orders his men to shoot at them, and the duo fall into the ocean. The men laugh while Dump cries and Queen is worried about Jack, not believing that he's dead. Unexpectedly, Jack and King appear behind them and untie them. Not long after, the men find out and chase them. Dump stops running and grabs Jack and Queen, saying that King should run and he told the men that he caught them, and when the ransom is paid, they would be safe. King had to make a hard desicion, but he ends up kicking Dump unconscious and Jack and Queen are released. Since they couldn't bring a chubby Dump with them, they stuff him into a bin and climb a ladder to the top of the ship. King is worried about Dump, but Jack says that in order for him to survive, he should follow them. The men follow the kids up the ladder, and shoot a big ice spray Jack was holding on to, and the ice floats up into the air with the steam. King and Queen panic, since Jack said that that was his final trump card. All of a sudden, it starts to hail, knocking out the men and they celebrate, while Jack and Queen steal the treasure on a small boat. Dump wakes up in the bin, finding out that Jack and Queen stole the treasure and calls for King to stop them. King appears beside the treasure, next to Jack and Queen. They get shocked and Dump happily orders King to bring back the treasure. However, King says that he wants to be a phantom thief like Jack and Queen, much to their surprise and yells a goodbye to Dump as he wails for King to come back. Jack tells King to get ready, as being a phantom thief isn't easy. King excitedly says that he will catch up, and they sail away into the shining night. He never got along well with Jack and both used to play pranks on each other. He entered the Phantom Thief Academy along with Jack and Queen, from which he graduated. Season 1 Episode 3 Spade debuted in this episode. While Joker is in the kitchen, pretending to be a waiter while Hachi cooks, Spade in disguise appears and asks Joker if he recognises him. Joker immediately panics and tries to deny knowing him, until he suddenly says his real name, King. Spade happily says that he admitted that he knew him. Episode 4 Spade again appears in this episode, stealing the Ice Sculpture of Odin, at the 88th floor of a museum. Unfortunately for him, Joker is also going for the treasure. Season 3 Episode 1 Spade, Queen and Joker are all after the same treasure, the Crystal Skull Key. Dark Eye disguises as a worker while Spade hides inside a statue. When the trio all meet with Akai Tsubasa, much to Joker's annoyance, Mister Kaneari appears in a video screen, saying that he has many traps set for them. Spade, Queen, Joker and their partners try to avoid these traps, but only Joker and Hachi made it out of them. Later, Spade is upset about Joker getting the trasure, but they all excitedly put their treasures into the Crystal Skull Key, and they argue about why it isn't lighting up for a while, until it finally lights up, showing a map while Akai overlooks. Relationships Joker Although they may be rivals, they both help each other or combine their ideas when necessary. They always fight since they were young and it will be quite hard to separate them if they do. Queen One of Spade's rivals, though they hardly talk to each other. They work together quite well and when they do, beating them would be hard. Dark Eye Spade's assistant. She is actually Ai from the Shuffle Sisters, though she covers her face with bandages with a spade mark to hide her identity. She is very protective of Spade, and if he gets sick, she would take care of him. They treat each other more as partners. Silver Heart Spade's master and Phantom Thief mentor. He cares for him dearly and will protect him if necessary. Dump/ President D Spade's foster brother. Though they tried to be friends, Dump started treating him badly, until the point when Spade ran away. Now known as President D, president of the Devil's Fang organization to kill Joker, Queen and Spade, D always mentions that he would never forgive the trio for stealing everything from him. Spade secretly still cares for him, feeling sorry that he has no friends. D became allies of the trio after the events of Episode 50, making up with each other. Trivia * He does fall ill once in the manga (vol. 13), due to a flu and not out of excitation. * His family name remains unknown * His catchphrase is "Adios!" . Unlike Joker's catchphrase, they were able to keep it in the anime series. * His line "I didn't lie, it's just that I haven't told you" was made especially for the anime. * From what Dark Eye says in episode 4, he makes a lot of teru-teru bôzus and fall ill if he's too excited. * His appearances are more split apart in the manga than in the anime. He makes his first appearance in vol.4. * He is fond of reading books, this probably led him into being an author. * The series' fans often mistook him as a female although he is male. * Another name for Phantom Thief Spade is ファントム泥棒 スペード (Fantomu dorobō ''Supēdo), ''it is not used however. * Spade writes books as a hobby under the pen name Spadon King * According to the manga, Spade is a Pisces, and his blood type is AB. * According to the official artbook, Spade's birthdate is March 13th. * Spade's favorite card game is Black Jack. His favorite food is French food. Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Spade.jpg|Spade Anime Design|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Spade.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.13.47.png|Episode 04 Spade Design Close up|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.13.47.png Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.15.47.png|Spade's Disguise Full|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.15.47.png Sappyspade.png fkj_ch023_037.jpg|Spade's character page Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Rival Kaitou Category:Main characters Category:Kaitou Joker (Anime)